


Blue

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, awkward get together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: It's raining out, and Tenzo should probably leave.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bridge to Span the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388148) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



Water runs down the window, the rain outside unceasing. Tenzo probably shouldn’t be here. Kakashi looks at him and smiles, and that’s--He’s not going to leave unless Kakashi tells him to, Tenzo decides, his thoughts cascading into each other. 

His skin feels strange, warm and too tight to hold his heart inside. Kakashi’s apartment smells like wet dogs, and Kakashi’s feet are propped up on top of Tenzo’s shins because Kakashi’s apartment is the size of a ramen packet. 

There’s no other reason that Kakashi would be touching him, Tenzo thinks, lying to himself. There’s another reason, Tenzo knows. 

Kakashi’s toes curl into side of Tenzo’s leg, and it feels like a pleasant gut punch. His body feels like he’s going to snap in half, every muscle tight and tense. He can’t fight like this. It’d slow him down. Kakashi will notice that Tenzo is not at optimum efficiency if he can’t relax, but Tenzo’s holding his breath and staring at Kakashi’s feet.

He can’t calm himself. He should leave. Kakashi cannot mean what Tenzo thinks he means.

“Do you want to go?” Kakashi asks quietly, the pages of his book rustling. “It’s still raining.”

“Rain will not interfere with my--” Tenzo chokes and doesn’t say _mission_. He’s not on a mission, he’s in Wolf-Sempai’s apartment, sitting stiffly on Wolf-Sempai’s bed, with Wolf-Sempai’s feet in his lap. “Should I go?” he asks, utterly unable to tell. He wants Kakashi to say no. Wants to be reading this right, but what if he’s not?

“You’re fine here,” Wolf-sempai says, flipping another page.

It’s been less than a second since Kakashi flipped the previous page. Kakashi is not reading, Tenzo realizes.

He doesn’t know what that means. He hopes that he knows what that means.

“Wolf-Sempai,” Tenzo says, very quietly, and feels like his heart is bruising itself on his ribs in its frantic eagerness. “Will you tell me what you want?”

It occurs to Tenzo, as the silence lingers between them, that Kakashi may be just as nervous as he is. He looks up, catches Kakashi staring at him, and neither of them look away.

Kakashi’s eyelashes are a dark sooty grey. His eye is charcoal grey, and his facial structure is a number seven. Tenzo has never seen his lips or nose. His hair is still wet from the rain, and it’s darker that way. Less silver than steel. 

Tenzo memorizes Kakashi’s face again, for the thousandth time, and thinks that Kakashi might be doing the same. He has no other explanation for why Kakashi gaze lingers on him so.

That’s a lie, but the other explanation feels too prideful, too egotistical to believe about someone like himself. He still doesn’t know how to smile right. How could he be someone to anyone without even having mastered that?

And yet rain is dripping down Kakashi’s windows, the sound rolling through the half-open frame hand in hand with the cool and damp breeze of sweet summer rain. Rain is dripping down Kakashi’s windows while Tenzo tries to pretend he doesn’t want what he’s afraid of.

Kakashi sets down his book, and Tenzo stops breathing. Too soon, because Kakashi hesitates long enough that Tenzo has to take a breath, and it’s too late to pretend he’s normal.

“You okay?” Kakashi asks, and Tenzo feels like he’s dying, his face so hot that it feels burnt. “Tenzo--” Wolf-senpai isn’t wearing his gloves, his hands naked to the wrist, and Tenzo feels like he might choke.

“I’m fine,” Tenzo lies. Kakashi’s toes flex against his shin, almost a caress, Tenzo thinks. He’s never been caressed before, only seen--only watched it happen to other people. It feels like the warmth of blankets around him in the dead of winter, a weight he should barely even feel.

“I want--” Wolf says, then stops.

Tenzo stares at him, desperately trying to figure out what his face should be doing. “...to spar?” Tenzo asks tentatively, when he can’t bear the silence. “Food?” A thought strikes him, and he adds, “Me to leave?” He should leave. He’s going insane, thinking that there’s anything hidden in Wolf-senpai’s silences. 

Kakashi reaches out, and wraps his bare fingers around Tenzo’s wrist. “You can leave if you want. You always can,” Kakashi says. He swallows then, as close to a crack in his composure as Tenzo has ever seen, and tugs once, lightly, on Tenzo’s wrist. “But it’d be better if you stayed.”

Tenzo stares at the fingers around his wrist for a second, his brain curiously silent. Then, as Kakashi’s grip loosens, comprehension strikes him like lightning, and Tenzo--instinctively, without thinking about it at all--body flickers half-way up the bed, _closer_ as Kakashi had tried to nudge him.

Kakashi jumps halfway up the wall, his yelp of surprise echoing--and then he starts laughing, breathless and a little shrill.

  
Tenzo flinches, almost flickering halfway across Konoha before Kakashi half-falls on him, using a social grappling hug. “You can leave, Tenzo. I will let you go. But _please stay_ ,” Wolf-senpai says, and his breath is warm on the side of Tenzo’s face.

Tenzo would die for him a thousand times over. "Okay," he says, and leans awkwardly into the hug.


End file.
